Ami's story
by Blood Lust Fairy
Summary: Ami Miato never knew about her past, until she met a fairy named Aisha from Andros. Now, she's on the adventure of a lifetime. KoujiXoc, TakuyaXKouichi, EvilKouichiXOc, normal winx couples
1. Ami Miato

Ami looked into the mirror, her eyes flickering soft blue. She sighed.

Something, just felt off about her.

Was it how she just appeared on Earth randomly, was it that she did not have her real parents?

No... Ami figured out that much. She knew she was an Earth girl. She even knows her parents are her own.

But, still, that didn't stop her mind from wondering.

She got dressed and walked down and saw her mother, "Ohayō, okāsan."

Her mother turned and smiled back, "Ohayō, Ami. While you were asleep, Kouji-kun called and said meet him at the park." That made Ami freak. Kouji and her started dating a couple years ago.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" She hurried and ran to the park, not noticing a girl spying on her.

"That's defiantly the girl Ms. Faragonda wanted us to find, Piff." The small pixie in her hands yawned and fell asleep, making the girl giggle.

Ami soon made it to the park and smiled as she saw Kouji and Kouichi. Ami met Kouichi last year when he transferred. "Kon'nichiwa, Ami-chan." replied the older twin.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kouichi-san. Kon'nichiwa, Kouji-kun." She walked to her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his lips, making him blush.

"Kon'nichiwa, Ami-chan..."

"Kon'nichiwa, Kouichi-chan!" Ami backed away from the skateboarder.

"Baka!" Soon, the young man tackled Kouichi.

"Kon'nichiwa, Takuya-kun..." blushed Kouichi as his boyfriend kissed his cheek.

Soon, a small pixie ran into Ami's hair. It looked like a baby.

"What is this!" She screamed as the pixie curled up close.

"And, why does it have wings?" All 4 could see it.

Soon, the girl walked down, "Piff!" The pixie smiled and made some baby noises as she flew to her.

"Sorry. I'm Aisha. Since you 3 saw her, I know you guys have magic powers." The others had a WTF look on their face.

Aisha began to giggle, "I guess you guys have lived on Earth for a while."

She turned when she started to feel cold. 3 witches flew out, "The Trix! Everyone get down!"

"You know, Aisha, you really are annoying." The one with long white hair walked over to the group, "So, this is the new girl?" She, like Aisha, was looking at Kouji.

"Why is everyone calling me a boy!"

"You have long hair..." muttered his brother, quickly backing away from his death glare.

"Well, in any way, let's kill them, Icy." The one with purple hair in the shape of a cloud smirked.

"Let's." smirked Icy. Her hand began to glow and ice shot out of it.

Aisha began to glow, "Magic Winx!" When Aisha was done, she wore a green halter top with a green slash attaching to her skirt. She also wore green boots. She smirked, "Morphix wall!" A large pink wall got in front of the group and absorbed the ice.

Ami screamed as she was suddenly sucked into a whirlwind. "Ami!" cried Kouji.

"Help!" Ami began to glow as well, except in purple. Soon, she landed and the whirlwind ended.

"Crap! Let's get out of here!" said the last witch. The 3 fled, shocked at the earth girl's powers.

"What was that?" asked Kouichi.

"Her Winx. I have a lot to explain to you 3. Follow me." Wanting to know what happened, the 4 followed the fairy into a portal.


	2. Alfea

Ami stared at the pink castle. It was beautiful. She walked through the gate, "This place seems to familiar."

"Well, if you're a fairy, you probably knew of this place before you were on Earth."

"You think, Aisha?"

"Yeah." Soon, 5 girls ran to her.

"Hey, girls!" shouted Aisha as she ran to them, dragging Ami with her.

"Is that our new fairy?" asked Tecna.

"She looks really bland. I mean, look at those last century styl..." She got an elbow to the side by another fairy, one with brown hair and 2 blond highlights.

"Stella!"

"Right, sorry, new girl."

"Stara?" Ami was looking at the red haired girl.

"Stara? I don't know who she is. My name is Bloom."

"Oh..." Ami looked down.

"Oi, Ami!" Ami turned to the sound and saw a girl who had longer red hair in a ponytail. She was waving excitedly.

"Stara!" Ami ran to the girl and the 2 friends hugged.

"You have Winx?" asked Stara when they stopped hugging.

"Yeah, I guess."

"EEE!" The girl had to hold her ears from her friend's squeal, "We have every class together!" Ami was soon hugged again by Stara.

"So, where's the fag and your boyfriend?"

"Homophobic witch..." muttered Ami.

At Red Fountain, Kouichi was shooting glares at Takuya, who put his hair in pigtails.

Riven walked in and stared and turned outside, "Hey, guys! When did Musa get a sex change!" Takuya had to hold Kouichi back from killing him.


	3. Magix Winx

Ami screamed as she was hit back, "Ow! Stara, when you said training, did you really mean trying to kill me!"

"No. I'm trying to activate your Winx." Stara threw another energy ball, but it was stopped by plants. "What the heck, Flora!"

"The boys are coming."

"The Boys?" Ami instantly ran back to Alfea and smiled when she saw the boys walking over.

Stara smiled when she saw her chubby boyfriend, "Junpei!" She tackled him and hugged him.

Junpei blushed softly, "Stara-chan..."

Ami walked over to Helia, "Hi, Kouji."

"Wrong boy, Ami..." said Kouichi, pointing to his twin. Ami, embarrassed, walked there.

Stella walked over to Takuya, "Hi, Brandon!" Takuya shot glares at him.

Kouichi grabbed her hair, "Listen, lady... Brandon's over there. " Kouichi pushed her there.

Stella smiled at her boyfriend and shot glares at the older twin.

Soon, a whirlwind appeared. "Not again!" screamed Ami.

"Come on, girls! Magic Winx!" The girls transformed, except for Ami. Ami stared at their beautiful clothing. Stara's was just a dark blue dress, but she was shocked at the powers flowing from her.

The Trix landed with another girl. She looked like an older version of Ami. She smirked at the girl.

"Everyone, we need to get ready to attack when they strike!" Icy smirked and threw ice at Stara and Bloom. The 2 fairies did their best to dodge.

"Nice dodge, sis!" said Stara.

"Back at you, Stara!" replied Bloom, before forming a fireball and throwing it at the trix. Stara also threw a fireball, only her's was yellow. The Trix disappeared and dodged.

The girl looked and saw Ami was gone with the specialists.

"There's a secret pathway over here." said Helia walking through the forest. Ami was at the back of the group.

The fairy appeared, "Where do you think you're going?" Ami freaked and stood infront of the group.

"I may not have any powers, but I don't need them to fight you!"

"Fine then!" A huge fireball, probably twice the size as Bloom's formed in her hand and she threw it at Ami.

"I have to try... AMI MAGIC WINX!" Soon, Ami was a fairy.

"What the!" She flew at Ami and began to scratch at her face.

"Eek!" Ami grabbed her arms and her hands started to glow. When the fairy got free, her arms had 3rd degree burns.

"How did you do that! You shall die!" She flew at her and grabbed her throat. She was close to killing her before she saw Darkar fly down.

Kouichi knew something was off about him, but he didn't move back with the others.

"Mia, we're done here. We must leave." said Darkar. The fairy, apparently Mia, sighed, "Fine." She threw Ami against a tree and disappeared, not before she snapped her fingers and Kouichi held his neck, a burning pain forming a red version of the symbol of darkness.

Tecna ran to them, "The Trix disappeared and I know since Ami went with you, she's ok..." She looked at the unconscious Ami, "Mia attacked her. didn't she?"

"Yep." replied the males, except for Kouichi, for his eyes looked grey.


	4. Return of Darkness

The Specialists were asleep and Kouichi seemed to be trapped in a nightmare.

It could have been because of the battle the week before and that his brother's girlfriend was unconscious in Alfea.

Or, it could be that Mia was standing above his bed.

Mia raised her hands above his head, "Let the inner darkness within take control of him and use his true self to destroy Ami." Her hands glowed dark red and a black and dark red version of his D-Tector appeared beside Kouichi. He flickered his eyes open softly. His eyes weren't blue, but scarlet.

Mia disappeared when he picked up his d-tector.

*in the morning*

Ami sat up. She had woken up a couple hours ago, but decided to rest, her body still in pain from Mia's strength. "Why did she look like my sister?" Ami got up and walked to a mirror, brushing the hair from her eyes.

The nurse walked in, "Hello, Ami. I'm glad you're awake." Ami sat down, smiling.

"You have a guest."

"THanks."

Ami blinked when Kouichi walked in and a dark orb of magic formed in his hand, "Sleep." The nurse fell asleep.

She gulped, "Kouichi, what's wrong?"

"Mistress Mia asked me to destroy you personally." He pulled out his new D-Tector and smirked, "You remember what this is, correct?"

Ami gulped, knowing what'd happen next. Kouichi smirked, "Good. Spirit Evolution!" Instead of Loewemon, Duskmon stood.

Duskmon smirked and drew his sword, "Time to die, Ami Miato!"

Ami knew what to do, "Magic Winx!" She blasted through the wall and flew off as Duskmon jumped towards her.

Duskmon aimed his lasers at her and she blocked them quickly with a shield.

Kouji and Takuya saw when they arrived, "Duskmon!"

Kouji turned to Takuya, "Find Kouichi. I'll help Ami." Takuya nodded and ran into the school.

Duskmon jumped back when he saw Beowolfmon, "Hello, Kouji."

Beowolfmon snarled at Duskmon, "Why are you here?"

Mia appeared, "2 against 1 isn't fair... Well, time to unlock Velgmon!" Mia snapped his fingers and the corrupted beast spirit of Darkness appeared. She handed it to Duskmon, who changed into Velgmon.

Takuya ran back and saw Velgmon, "Kouichi was no where."

"Easy to tell why." said Velgmon. He transformed into Kouichi, who smirked at his boyfriend, "I've accepted the true power of Mistress Mia." Mia flew down and kissed Kouichi just to shock Takuya, breaking his heart.

Takuya ran at her, "You bitch!" Mia snapped her fingers and the 2 disappeared. When Takuya noticed, he collapsed and began to cry, "We swore we'd be together for ever..."

Kouji transformed and patted his back, "Don't worry. Kouichi's under a spell. He still loves you, I'm sure."

Takuya turned and smiled softly, wiping his tears.


	5. Peacea

It has been a month since Kouichi was turned evil. They hadn't heard from him. Kouji just managed to convince Takuya not to drop out.

During this month, the others gained their enchantixes, even Stara, who used her strength to protect Bloom from being killed by the Trix.

Ami sighed. She didn't believe her Earth parents were her real parents. She opened up the book in front of her and saw a planet she swore she knew. She read the name under it, "Peacea." She grabbed the book and ran to Tecna's dorm.

Tecna heard the loud knocking and opened the door, "Hey, Ami. What's up?"

"Do you know of a planet called Peacea?"

"Yeah. It's the center of the peace dimension. It contains the polar opposite of Darkar's powers, the Nova Flame. It is ruled by King Ishiro and Queen Aiko. It has 2 heirs. The oldest is a girl named Mia and the youngest is a girl named Ami. They also had a son, but he died shortly after going to Earth."

"Takeshi..." Ami teared up when she remembered her deceased brother.

"Huh?"

"The prince's name was Takeshi... I don't know why, but I may be the princess!"

"Now, relax. Ami, this is possibly just coincidence. "

"No, Tecna. I'm positive Peacea's my birth planet." Before Tecna could stop her, she walked to Ms. Faragonda's office and knocked on the door.

"Ms. Faragonda."

"Come in, Ami." Ami walked in and sat down, "What is it?"

"I think I found my planet. I think to figure out my true potential, I have to go there. Can I?"

Ms. Faragonda smiled, "Sure."

She got up and began to glow, sending Ami to Peacea.

Ami stared at the beauty. She walked around until she saw the castle. She smiled.

She walked into it and stared at the king and queen. The woman looked just like Ami herself. The man had silver hair and looked a bit fatter than Junpei.

They both wore fall-styled kimonos.

"Who are you?" said Queen Aiko.

"My name is Ami Miato. Your daughter!"

King Ishiro stared and walked to her, "Ami..." He hugged her. He remembered his daughter.

A window exploded and Mia floated down with Duskmon.

"Who are you!" shouted the king, moving Ami behind him.

"The future Queen, Mia." Mia smirked.

Ami got up, "Magic Winx!" Ami transformed into her winx form and stared. Her powers were stronger, "Nova Blaze!" She hit Mia right in the chest.

"How the! She's the Nova Flame!" Ami's hair was glowing.

"I'll kill her, Mistress." Duskmon ran at her.

Ami stared and grabbed Duskmon's head, "Kouichi, remember who you are!"

"Ami! There's healing magic in this!" Queen Aiko threw her a staff with a yin-yang symbol on it. Ami nodded and began to glow, using it to heal Kouichi.

Kouichi collapsed and blinked, "Where am I?"

Mia grabbed him, making him freak, "Come on, sweetie, let's go."

Kouichi screamed in pain and passed out. Ami picked him up, "Leave, Mia."

Mia did and soon, a portal of light appeared. Stara walked out with Stella. "Ami, what happened?" Stara eyed the male, "And, why is the traitor in your arms?"

"Stara, he's injured. Mia cast a spell on her. Send us back to Alfea."

Stella did and they took Kouichi to the nurse's office, walking away when Kouichi was put on life support.


	6. Enchantix

Ami looked at Takuya, "Even after Mia kissed him, you still love him, don;t you?"

"Yes." Takuya was sitting closest to Kouichi, tearing up.

The nurse smiled, "You know he's in a coma. He'll awaken, I'm sure."

Takuya smiled and walked back to Red Fountain.

Ami sighed and put her hand on his forehead, "I know what'll save you. Fairy Dust. The girls have lost a lot of it during their fights, but I can save you. "

Ami walked off to the winx, "Girls, let's teach Darkar a lesson! He took control of an innocent fairy and nearly killed my friend."

"Right." said Bloom, "Girls, ready? No one needs to know." The girls began to glow and teleported to Shadowhaunt.

"Ready, girls? Enchantix!"

"Magic Winx!" With all girls transformed, they walked deeper into it.

Mia smirked with the trix.

"Welcome, Ami."

Mia walked to the girl and smirked.

"Mia, I know your powers are the same of mine, so we fight alone!"

"Fine." She snapped her fingers, "Trix, get the winx."

Ami got ready to fight. Mostly, they dodged.

Soon, Darkar appeared. "Darkar!" screamed Stara as she backed away.

"Mia, you are no longer a good servant for releasing the secret. Trix, kill her!"

The Trix turned to her and smirked. "Dark Twister!" screamed Darcy and Stormy as the tornado hit her, knocking her down defenseless.

Ami stared, "I won't let you kill her!" She stood infront of Mia when Icy attacks her.

Mia stared and got up, "Ami!" She held her sister.

Ami began to glow and she flew up in her enchantix, "What is this?"

Icy freaked, "We can't fight 8 Enchantix fairies. Let's leave!" The Trix disappeared with Darkar.

Mia was about to teleport until Tecna saw, "Digital Rope." The rope caught Mia and she screamed as she went to Alfea.

Ami landed first, seeing Kouji wait for her with Takuya. The 2 smiled.


	7. Mia

Ami rushed into the nurse's office, telling the girls to watch over Mia.

Takuya and Kouji followed as Ami stopped, "I know what to do now." She grabbed her pendant and began to glow.

"Porte di vata!" Ami drew a fairy star and fairy dust fell on the warrior of darkness's forehead.

Kouichi slowly flickered his eyes open and saw Takuya, "Takuya-kun..." He smiled sweetly.

Takuya smiled and sat beside him, "Glad you're up."

Ami turned, "Now, time to see who Mia is!"

Ami walked outside where Mia was still tied up, calling Tecna several cuss words.

"Loud, isn't she?" giggled Bloom.

Stara smiled. Ami began to glow and some fairy dust fell on Mia. She opened her eyes and they turned blue, like Ami's.

Mia got up, "Can you please let me go?" Tecna, reluctantly, did. Mia smiled and hugged her sister, "Ami, I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, I'm Mia Miato, your big sister!"

"Mia..." It started to come back to Ami. Her past on Peacea.

"Yes. We got divided when you went to Earth. I knew where you were and Darkar attacked me. He turned me evil when I revealed I'd never tell. Ms. Faragonda discovered and knew only you could help me. That's why she sent Aisha to Earth."

When the 3 males walked out, Takuya backed away.

"Takuya-kun..."

Mia got up, "Sorry, Takuya. I didn't mean to possess your boyfriend. I was evil and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Takuya smiled and hugged Kouichi tightly, "But, Darkar'll pay!"

"Agreed. But, he used my winx to open the dimensional portal to the ultimate power." said Mia.

"What! But, he needs the codexs to get through."

"I was also the guardian to the 5th codex. I sealed it up inside me to avoid it getting stolen. When I was evil, I coughed it up and Darkar took it, and he still has the codexs from when he first stole them."

They stared.

"Well, we just need to hurry." said Stara.

"Right, sis." Bloom smirked.

The girls began to glow and everyone was sent to Shadowhaunt.


	8. The Pink Nova Flame and The Black Dragon

They quickly ran to the portal.

"Everyone ready?"

"No one knows what'll be on the other side."

"But, who cares?" Mia smirked at her sister's inner strength.

"Right, Ami. Let's go!" Slowly, they all walked in.

There stood Darkar, who smirked, "Hello, fairies." He flew down and smirked at Mia, "You're a good girl now?"

Mia turned away and slapped his claw away, "Yeah and I'm stronger than you've ever been!"

Darkar laughed, "Not with this!" A rose was above them, "You do remember what makes the ultimate power?"

"Yes..." said Mia, "The powers of the Pink Nova Flame and the Black Dragon."

"Huh?"

"According to a legend, this dimension was created when the realm of peace and the realm of storms were done. The Pink Nova Flame fused with the Black Dragon to make this realm. They became the power that held it together."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid it's time for Ami's demise!" He began to glow and a large amount of magic was thrown at Ami.

Mia stared, "No!" She stood infront of her sister and took all the magic, falling to the ground.

"Mia!" Ami ran to her and tried to help her up, but Mia said no, "Ami, I am about to die. "

"You can't." cried Ami, "We were supposed to be friends. We're family!"

"I may be dying," Mia put her hand to Ami's face, "But, before I go, take this." Mia have her a small amount of magic, "Keep a hold of my Nova Flame and defeat Darkar for m..." Mika was unable to continue as she died.

Ami got up, unable to believe what she felt. She turned to Darkar, glowing brightly, "Darkar, you shall pay for all the pain you've put everyone through!" Ami threw a fireball, which Darkar was lucky to avoid.

She flew up to the ultimate power and cast a spell, "Darkar, you shall be sealed in Shadowhaunt after this!" The ultimate power exploded and Ami landed with a pink glowing star to her right and a black dragon to her left.

"I will never be able to defeat you, but in the future, my daughter and her cousin will!"

"How! Mia's dead! Takeshi's dead! You're the only Peacen Heir alive!"

Darkar was laughing before Kouichi stepped up, "Because, she's dating my twin and I know what's she's thinking!"

"Right!" The pink nova flame entered her body while the Black dragon entered his.

":What have you done!"

"Saved Magix until it's time!" Ami cast a spell and Darkar disappeared. Afterwards, the walls started to collasp.

"Without the ultimate power, the dimension is closing!" said Tecna.

The falling rumble blocked the exit, "How will we get out!"

"I know!" Stella pulled out her staff, "Solar Teleport!" All of them soon appeared outside the dimension.

Ami curled up on the ground, crying, "She's gone..."

Kouichi pushed his brother foreward, "She's your's."

Kouji glared and held Ami, "It's okay. She did it to save us." Ami smiled and nodded.

25 years later...

Anashi smiled at her grandmother. She was the 2nd born daughter of King Kouji and Queen Ami Minamoto.

Beside her was her older cousin. She was the first born daughter of King Takuya and King Kouichi Kanbara, but she liked her grandmother's name better.

Like Ami said, the girls had inherited the powers.

Cloe blinked when she was a glowing light. She swore she saw Anashi, but knew it wasn't. It was what Anashi called her aunt. The woman waved goodbye as she disappeared.

Cloe shook it off and followed Anashi to Alfea, for them to begin their new adventures.


End file.
